


and then you smiled / malum

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Jealous Calum, M/M, Teenie!Malum, and a bit of angst, angsty malum, bottom!Michael, but theres no smut, just fluff, side Clemmings, side muke, they're like 15 or 16 in this hence the underage tag, top!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: In which Michael starts to like Luke and Calum gets jealous.





	

"C'mon, Cal. Stop being mad at me and play FIFA. I'm sick of looking at the expression you're pulling."

Michael nudged Calum with his foot. He stayed adamantly put at the bottom of Michael's bed, back pressed against the wall with his legs out in front of him over the fluffy throw Michael kept laying on the end of his duvet to keep his feet warm. 

Michael rolled his eyes and dropped his Xbox controller next to him. "He isn't that bad you know, Calum."

At this being said, Calum's eyes snapped up from where they focused on the floor to Michael's face, his eyebrows set into a deep frown. "Not that bad?! Michael, I have listened to you since Year 7 saying how much you hate this kid and how much you want to punch him in the face, then out of nowhere he makes a YouTube channel and does whiny covers of shit songs with his stupid guitar and all of a sudden he's the best thing since sliced bread! All I've heard for the past three weeks is, "Oh my God, did you know Luke can play this song?" Or, "Luke can play one of my favourite songs on guitar, how cool is that?" Guess what, Michael? It's really not that cool!" 

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Jeez Louise. Someone's a jealous Jane."

"Shut up," Calum spat, snatching a slice of pizza from the open box next to Michael and eating it with the same frown he'd been wearing all day. Michael sighed, picking up his Xbox pad and signing onto Xbox live so he could see if Luke was online to play a game of FIFA.

A few hours later, Michael and Calum were in bed, ready to sleep. Now, this is normally when Calum would cling onto Michael and cover his face with kisses and say how much he loved him and generally just shower him with affection. Instead, Calum was laid on his side facing the wall with his back to Michael. Michael couldn't tell if he was sleeping or awake, and he felt bad for making Calum feel upset with how much he'd been talking about Luke lately. 

"Cal," he whispered, shaking him gently. He got no response but carried on anyway, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I don't even like Luke that much, I still think he sucks balls. I just figured he really wasn't as bad as I first thought, he can play guitar and he likes Green Day and I never actually had a reason to hate him in the first place, I was just an ass. But, anyway. I didn't mean anything by it. Didn't mean to make you jealous and... I love you. You'll always be my number one favourite boy. G'night."

Michael turned over so he was laid back to back with Calum, pushing one of his arms under his pillow and shuffling around until he got comfy and when he did, he felt a warm hand push the shirt off his hip and grip into the soft skin. He leaned into Calum's touch, sighing when his lips met the back of his neck, pressing countless kisses in the same spot. 

"You wanna know why I'm so jealous?" Calum spoke against Michael's skin. He nodded quickly, turning on his back to look at Calum who was holding himself up by his elbow. 

"Because you're mine," he admitted shyly, dragging his fingertips along Michael's soft tummy. "You wanna know something else?"

Michael raised his eyebrow slightly, nodding his head again. 

Calum sighed quietly, falling back onto the mattress and snuggling close to Michael. "I never meant to fall for you the way I have."

"Gosh, you're really selling this whole 'I'm so jealous because you're my boyfriend' thing," Michael teased. Calum playfully kicked him under the duvet, "Shut up, I'm not finished yet."

"When I first met you, I thought you were kinda weird. Your long ass fringe made me think you were an emo, plus you barely ever spoke to anyone so that didn't help. I just really, really didn't think you were gonna end up meaning this much to me. I never saw myself so... In love with the quiet kid who was into all these bands that nobody else was."

Calum paused for a second to turn his head and kiss Michael's cheek. "And then you smiled," he murmured against the soft warm skin. Michael made a noise of confusion, "I smiled?"

"Yeah. I saw you smile for the first time and I just thought, shit. There was no way I wasn't gonna at least try make you my boyfriend."

Michael giggled, throwing his leg over Calum's and draping himself over him like a blanket. "I'm glad you think I'm a weird emo with a shit fringe, an odd taste in music and a nice smile."

"You're so much more than that, sweet boy." Calum kissed the top of Michael's head and closed his eyes, drifting asleep to the comforting beat of Michael's heart that he could feel against himself.


End file.
